1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for recording and playing back information. In particular, the present invention relates to recording and playback technology having a communication device connected to a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content such as music and video is recorded in a recording medium such as a CD or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and handled in commerce. Particularly in recent years, service contents, which are data such as clips showing how a video was made and games and video clips advertising movies scheduled for release, are often included in DVD videos of movie content. These service contents sometimes become obsolete depending on the period.
Thus, technology has recently been proposed where ID information of content recorded in a recording medium (referred to below as a content ID) is recorded in the recording medium, the content ID is transmitted to a service server when a recording and playback device plays back the recording medium, additional information of the content (e.g., words of a song or a profile of a singer if the content is that of music) searched on the basis of the ID of the content is received from the service server, and the additional information is played or recorded in the recording medium or the like (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-269900).
In the above-described conventional technology, the user has had to search in advance for the address of the service server of the transmission destination, access the service server, and acquire additional information relating to the content.
However, consideration has not been given to acquiring additional information relating to the content recorded in the recording medium without the user's searching for the address of the service server.
Further, in the above-described conventional technology, it has been necessary to generate discrimination information from the content ID recorded in the recording medium and connect to a dedicated service server, and it has been difficult to accommodate new service developments of the content provider.
Moreover, in the above-described conventional technology, there has been the problem that, the additional information relating to the content recorded in the recording medium which is being obtained has already been accessed previously and thus the effort of obtaining the information is not needed or useful.